


The Little Spoon

by ZeroTwo



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Legend of the Three Caballeros (Cartoon), The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroTwo/pseuds/ZeroTwo
Summary: Panchito is always the big spoon... but what if he wasn't.
Relationships: José Carioca/Panchito Pistoles
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	The Little Spoon

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a pretty decently sized slow burn Three Caballeros fic, but in the meantime I wanted to write something short and sweet. So here you go. 
> 
> I wasn't sure what fandom to tag this in, so I tagged all. It can fit in all of them I think.

There were a few fundamental truths about Panchito that he could always rely on. He was tall, lanky, and he always woke up with a smile on his beak. Growing up he could remember constantly outgrowing all his clothes much to his mamá’s annoyance. She would attempt to shove him into whatever hand me downs she had gotten from his cousins, but time and time again he outgrew them within a year. Panchito didn’t mind much himself if he was being honest. He liked towering over his siblings and in his later years he found his height gave him quite an advantage when flirting. In fact, it was one of the things his boyfriend José admitted drew him towards the rooster upon their first meeting.

Speaking of, José was looking pretty comfortable tucked under his chin as they lay cuddling in their shared bed. They had attempted to watch a movie earlier in the night, but José had fallen asleep halfway through it. Panchito didn’t hesitate to carry him off to bed, and he didn’t even bat an eye when José practically dragged him onto the bed with him, nor when he settled against his chest before dozing off again. Unfortunately, Panchito wasn’t very tired at all. He actually was pretty bummed out he didn’t get to see the rest of the movie, but he’d save his whining for later when he wanted to get something out of José. 

He stared up at the ceiling of the room and tried to think of a way he could sneak off to grab his phone without jostling his sleeping boyfriend. No, there was no way. José was such a light sleeper after all, and the last thing he needed was a cranky José. So he let his mind wander a bit, and as he looked down a thought came to him. Panchito was the big spoon. Of course he was, he was taller right? Had he ever NOT been the taller one in a relationship? Nope. Never. Did that mean anything though? Who was to say the taller one HAD to be the big spoon all the time? What if HE wanted to be held? How would he even ask something like that? This was stupid. He wished he had his phone to distract him from this stupid line of thinking. Panchito huffed loudly, which he only realized was a mistake a second too late.

José shifted a bit and looked up sleepily at Panchito, “What was .. what was that? Why are you still awake?”

“I’m sorry for waking you up.” Panchito frowned, finding it hard to look directly at José. “You know I have a hard time sleeping right away, and I, uh, well I was just thinking. Stupid things you know.”

“Hm.” José sat up a bit more, leaning on his elbow, “Your head is filled with stupid things. What was it this time?”

“Well. This time it was really stuipd.” So stupid Panchito couldn’t believe he woke up his boyfriend over it. “You know how I’m always.. The big spoon?” It sounded even stupider coming out of his beak.

José squinted, “The.. what? Spoon..?”

Panchito could feel his face growing hotter, “You know! The spoons. Big and little?” He, unhelpfully, tried to show what he meant by slapping the palm of his hand against the back of his other hand. “Like this? You see?”

“Ah, and so I would be the little spoon?” 

Panchito didn’t need to look at José to know he was smirking at him, “Yes. Yes you would.”

Finally José sat up all the way and leaned over to flick on the lamp resting on the side table next to their bed. Panchito flinched as the sudden brightness flooded the room. His boyfriend was still in his day clothes, having not bothered to change, and, yup, he was smirking up at him. 

“Tell me, my love, what about these spoons has got you so huffy?” José asked nonchalantly, shrugging off his jacket.

“I was just thinking that's all!” Panchito grimaced, knowing full well he was a terrible liar. 

José clicked his tongue, “Just thinking. You think too much.” He scooted towards Panchito a bit before placing his hands on the other’s cheeks, forcing him to look at him. “Tell me.”

This had to qualify as cruel and unusual punishment, Panchito thought. “Fine! I give, I give.” He sighed in relief when José removed his hands and looked at him expectedly. “Like I said, I am always the big spoon, but… maybe I could be the little spoon. Maybe.” 

“Ah I see, is that all?” José waited until he got a nervous nod from Panchito, “This is no problem then. Lay down Paquito.” 

Panchito smiled nervously, “Is this the part where you smother me with a pillow for waking you up?” 

José shook his head with an airy laugh, “Silly bird, no. Lay down and turn the other way.” 

Yeah he was definitely dying tonight. Oh well, there were worse ways to go. Panchito slowly laid back against his pillow and, after a nervous glance towards José, he turned on his side. It took everything in his will power not to yelp out when the light suddenly went off, and miraculously he didn’t yell again when he felt José’s arms snake around his middle. He was pulled back against his boyfriend and he felt the parrot rest his chin against his shoulder gently. Panchito felt… warm. Oh yeah, he could definitely get used to this. He closed his eyes slowly, suddenly finding himself sleepier than before. 

“... Thank you…” He all but whispered.

José squeezed him tighter, “I love you… now never wake me up again.”

In the morning, Panchito found his fundamental truths still held. His legs poked out from the covers as they always did in the morning, and his arms were spread out at awkward angles. Panchito was always going to be tall and lanky… and his smile could have rivaled the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/kingdedede


End file.
